doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Master (The Glory)
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctor. Die rasend wütende Essenz des Dreizehnten Masters wird von dem mächtigen Wesen Esterath aus dem Zeit-Vortex gerettet. Esterath kontrolliert die Glorie, den Fokus des Omniversums, und sucht nach einem Wesen, das diese Position übernimmt. Um die Kontrolleursfunktion müssen zwei mächtige Wesen kämpfen und Esterath erkennt im Hass des Masters auf den Doctor ein großes Kraft-Potenzial. So findet sich der Master im Körper eines obdachlosen Mannes auf der Erde wieder, im Jahr 2001 in London. Auf den Spuren des Doctors Er geht von nun an davon aus, dass Esterath ihn auserwählt hat, sein Nachfolger zu sein und macht sich auf die Spur des Doctors, gegen den er um die Position Esteraths kämpfen will. Zwischen ihm und der TARDIS des Doctors besteht seit den Vorfällen in San Francisco (Doctor Who) noch immer eine Verbindung, die durch den Einfluss Esteraths noch verstärkt wurde. So kann der neue Master den Spuren des Doctors folgen und die Ziele der TARDIS sogar beeinflussen. So wird der Master Zeuge des Kampfes zwischen dem Doctor und den Threshold auf dem Mond, ohne jedoch direkt einzugreifen (Wormwood). Er lenkt die TARDIS nach London, damit der Doctor mit den wissenschaftlichen Forschungen von Grace Holloway konfrontiert wird. Dort tritt er immer wieder als Wanderprediger in Erscheinung, der vor dem Ende der Welt warnt und den Doctor auf seine Sünden aufmerksam macht (The Fallen). Der Master steuert die TARDIS nach Japan, ins 17. Jahrhundert, um dem Doctor die Gaijin zu zeigen, die seiner Meinung nach wie der Doctor nach Wissen um jeden Preis streben. Er beobachtet, wie der Doctor Sato Katsura unsterblich macht und erkennt darin eine Chance, seine Pläne zu verwirklichen (The Road to Hell). Auf einem Raumfrachter will der Master erreichen, dass der Doctor den mitfühlenden Cyberman Kroton tötet, was ihm jedoch nicht gelingt. Im Gegenteil: der Doctor und Kroton freunden sich an und der Cyberman schließt sich der TARDIS-Crew an (The Company of Thieves). Der Master wendet sich nun Sato Katsura zu, der unter seiner Unsterblichkeit leidet. Der Master macht ihn zu seinem Schüler und bringt ihn auf den Pfad der Glorie. Katsura wird ein treuer Kämpfer für die neue Religion und verändert so den Lauf der Geschichte auf der Erde. Unter dem Einfluss des Masters erobert er alle Kontinente und sorgt dafür, dass die interstellare Raumfahrt bereits im 20. Jahrhundert voll entwickelt ist. So will er andere Planeten und Völker missionieren. Der Kampf um die Glorie Auf dem Planeten Paradost kommt es dann zur entscheidenden Begegnung zwischen dem Master und dem Doctor Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Esterath bereits andere Favoriten für seine Nachfolge hat: Sato Katsura und Kroton. Der Master unterliegt im Kampf gegen den Doctor und wendet sich die Glorie fordernd an Esterath. Doch dieser hat keine Verwendung mehr für den Master, der sich daraufhin aufzulösen beginnt (The Glorious Dead). Lange bleibt offen, was mit ihm geschah. Die nächste Inkarnation des Masters berichtet dem Doctor, dass die Time Lords ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage befreiten - und meint damit seinen Zustand im Zeit-Vortex (Eyes of the Master). Somit wird klar, dass Esterath den Master, als er keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hat, in den Zeit-Vortex zurück bringt, wo er ihn gefunden hatte. Durch die Korrektur der durch den Master beeinflussten Zeitlinie hat der nächste Master keinerlei Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse rund um die Glorie. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Comic) Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Time Lords